


The Butt Distraction

by TriggerHappyB



Series: SouMako Drabbles [2]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Random - Freeform, teacher! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyB/pseuds/TriggerHappyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke can't help but stare even though he knows he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butt Distraction

He should really not be staring. But he can’t really help it. It’s just constantly in his face. Moving back and forth. It even has a slight jiggle to it. He should really be paying attention to what the older male was saying. Yet again he couldn’t with that butt in his face. Just begging to be played with. Teal eyes stayed glued to the teacher’s ass missing the question that he was asked.

“Sousuke-kun…?” The gentle voice stared weaving into his perverted thoughts, which made the raven look up. Not to mention that cute butt was out of his view.

“Can you repeat the question, sensei?”

“What were the four main periods of Japanese Literature?”

“Uhh ancient, classical, medieval, and early-modern…?”

“Very good.” Makoto smiled that damn gentle smile. It was infuriatingly adorable. The brunette turned back around and went back to teaching the class. And that meant that Sousuke could go back to his newest distraction. 

“Dude… You are starting to drool. Quit staring so hard.” The red head poked his cheek with his pencil eraser.

“I’m not staring at anything. I’m listening to the teacher talk.” Sousuke grunted rolling his eyes.

“Yea right…” And Rin wasn’t going to tell him that they had a quiz next class. It was going to be fun to see his friend squirm.

Sousuke went back to ignoring his best friend in favor of going back to staring at Makoto’s butt. But didn’t find him in front of the class. Instead he spotted him with a stack of papers handing them out to the students. Oh right he completely forgot that Makoto said he was handing back the midterm papers they handed in two weeks ago. Huh maybe he was a bit distracted.

 

Teal eyes zeroed in on his distraction. The pert butt bouncing in between rows, trying not to disturb the students. It was kind of hard to miss, the tight black slacks showing the curve of the perfectly round cheeks. Bouncing above the heads of the students who moved to accommodate their teacher. He didn’t know if he should be thankful that front wasn’t as tight as the back or disappointed. He was going to go with thankful. Then he probably would have jumped his teacher when he walked into class.

 

The top half was nothing to sneeze at either. The basic white button down that seemed to stretch over Makoto’s muscles every time he bent his arms or twisted half way around to look back at the class. The shirt hid everything well and Sousuke would love to see his teacher half naked. Naked…bent over the desk…bad thoughts…will not go down that road. The raven chuckled as Makoto mad his way back to the front of the class just as the bell rang.

 

“Ah! Don’t forget we have a quiz next week! And that your abstract for your final paper needs to be submitted by Friday online.” Makoto said frantically as the students got up.

“Sensei…those pants make your ass look great…” Sousuke smirked and left the blushing, stuttering Makoto behind. Yea he was gonna burn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble that came to mind. Don't ask how. This is un-beta'd...I finished it in class. So I didn't have a chance to look it over. Hopefully it was still enjoyable. Thanks for reading!


End file.
